


A Polyjuice Skirt

by LadyVader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyjuice & crossdressing, nuff said ;) </p><p>...ok not nuff said - silly PWP giftfic written way back before HBP for SlytherinBrandBabyOil :) featuring comically OOC boyses and sexy shenanigans when Harry finds someone in his dorm room who really shouldn't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Polyjuice Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SBBO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBBO/gifts).



"OUCH! Motherfucking bugger shit!!!"

Draco Malfoy broke a nail. Not just any nail, but a precisely 8 million inch long scarlet painted monstrosity that felt as though it had been grafted directly to his nerve endings, judging by he pain it had caused by its abrupt removal. He knew being Pansy was a bad idea.

He sighed and rechecked the slim watch about his delicately feminine wrist, completely at odds with his pug-like and highly repulsive features. He still had a little under twenty minutes before the polyjuice potion wore off, which was time enough to discover something dreadfully scandalous about the Boy Who Lived... or at least to find something capable of even slightly backing up whatever grand lie he might choose to spread about said Gryffindor. Either way he needed to find whatever it might be and get out before the unthinkable occurred and he was left standing in the Gryffindor dorms in Parkinson's hideously bouffant ball gown, high heels and French knickers (although those, in truth, he didn't mind that much) without so much as a false moustache to hide his identity.

He had scrabbled through the belongings of Weasel, Shameless, and that useless oaf Longbottom and was currently rifling through that boring git Thomas' trunk when a click sounded ominously from the other end of the dorm and Draco/Pansy spun around in horror.

"Tut, tut, Pansy. It's not nice to abuse your hosts hospitality by going through their stuff, or don't they teach you Slytherins about good manners?" Potter, folding a small piece of parchment up and tucking it carefully into his pocket, folded his arms and stared somewhat impassively at the now fully frozen faux Pansy. Draco, at that moment caught between reminding himself to breathe and that his polyjuice potion was still behaving as it should, was immensely thankful for the Dark Arts potion book he had inherited from his grandfather and the subsequent potion he had discovered which worked in harmony with the polyjuice to also grant you the voice of the person you were imitating.

"Potter," he managed to squeak in what he hoped was girlish surprise, "You startled me."

Potter smirked slightly, face vaguely flushed with the effect of imbibing spiked punch as he advanced upon the trembling Slytherin, eyes slowly traversing the insanely puffed out floor length pink frilled skirt to the deeply plunging neckline. "Well," he drawled, "It's easy to startle someone when they're sneaking about like a common thief when they should be downstairs in the common room enjoying the festivities."

Draco barely withheld a snort. Festivities indeed, all it amounted to was a bunch of horny 7th years all amassing each week in the last month of term, each house taking turn to host the 'gathering' or to be more accurate 'drunken orgy'. The Gryffindor's party was second to last, with Slytherin being granted the honour of the final party in the following week, but the knowledge that there was yet one more to come did nothing to still the urgency and ardour of the teens below, all fixated on either passing out drunk or achieving some sort of orgasmic bliss before the night was halfway over. At last count, everyone that Draco had passed had been occupied in one way or another, guaranteeing him, what he thought to be at least a full hour of privacy and yet here he stood, distinctly at a disadvantage whilst trapped within the confines of Pansy Pug-face Parkinson's all too noticeable body.

He fluttered her eyelashes as best he could. "Oh, I'm sorry, Potter, I was just curious... I've never been in the Gryffindor Boys dorms before..." He attempted to look both coy and helpless; someone that Saint Potter might feel the need to escort straight from the room and to a gaggle of girls so that he might get back to being broody and heroic.

Potter smiled, the kind of smile that Draco imagined you might see on a cat facing a bird that hadn't realised its wings were clipped.

"Don't worry, Pansy... You're about to get a whole lot better acquainted with these rooms. After all you may be here for some time."

"Wh…what?" Draco shrieked in alarm, knowing that yet more precious, irretrievable minutes were ticking towards his inevitable morph back into male. Potter couldn't have looked more smug

"Oh yes," he purred maliciously, "We were a little uneasy about so many people running amok around our dorms so we cast a little charm on the doors. Namely that they will only open when and if I tell them to. Of course, the spell will wear off by 8am if you're worried about being trapped here with me forever."

Draco whimpered low in the back of his throat as he realised that he truly was trapped and all for the sake of a last minute scandal before graduation.

"B... but I can't stay here, Potter, I just can't!" he cried piteously, hoping the desperation in his tone might make Pansy seem that much more fragile and forgivable.

"Then I suggest you do exactly as I say."

Draco blinked. Potter was blackmailing him for his freedom? An almost forgotten rumour of Potter's being sorted into Slytherin resurfaced in Draco's mind but was forcefully shoved aside as the now 'Princess' of Slytherin tested the waters.

"What... what do you mean?" he stammered, hoping the tingling throughout his body wasn't indicative of an early change.

"Gryffindor House Rules... All intruders shall be punished." Potter stalked over to stand close, too close, to Pansy, placing a finger beneath Draco's chin to tilt his slowly paling face to meet his gaze. "You're mine by right of apprehension, Parkinson, mine to do with as I choose until 8am," he paused to smile venomously into Draco's wide, horrified eyes, "Unless, of course, you play nice and maybe we can discuss an alternative and say 'earlier' release." Potter lifted a brow in casual, if mocking inquiry, and Draco cursed his father for betraying the Dark Lord's trust and enabling Potter to defeat his nemesis, thus imbuing him with this somewhat intimidating self-assurance.

He swallowed, certain that at any moment his hair or voice or eyes would change, staring at the floor as he dully asked the all-important question.

"Wh...what do you want from me?"

Harry moved the fingers that supported the blond chin to slide them into the silky hair, tightening as he smiled with aching wickedness into the frightened blue eyes, "I think you should suck me," he murmured.

Draco's heart promptly fell into his stomach, his stomach dropped out of his body and his head reeled with a thousand screaming, blame filled tirades towards himself for allowing himself to have been caught in such a manner. His eyes darted to Thomas' nightstand... less that fifteen minutes before he changed back.

"I... I want to leave, Potter," he announced tremulously, wishing he could pretend the nervousness was a result of artifice, cringing at Harry's chuckle.

"And so you will, sweet Slytherin... but not until you've done as I tell you," Harry replied.

Draco swallowed the heart that had somehow now crept its way into his throat. "B... but, Potter..." he began to wail miserably only to be silenced by a hand tightening in his hair and Potter slowly shaking his head. He sniffed, lip quivering, "I...if I do 'do' that... not that I will or would or anything, but if I do... will you let me go straight after?"

Potter cocked his head to one side in consideration, "You'll swallow everything I give you, spit nothing back at me and promise to not try and hurt me by it?"

Draco nodded slowly, a deep blush staining his cheeks as his body caught up to what he seemed about to agree to. He couldn't, just couldn't be exposed as having used polyjuice or his dark arts potion when he'd come so close to escaping Hogwarts with a semi-squeaky clean record. He just couldn't give it all up when the matter was so easily solved if only he could just... just...

"Ok... I... I'll do it." He squeaked it quickly before he had a chance to change his mind, biting his lip in trepidation as Potter's eyes gleamed and he led him over to the end of what he assumed to be Potter's bed, Potter leaning back against the wooden bedposts and cocking an eyebrow at the mortified Slytherin. "Won't it be easier if you kneel down?"

Slowly and with a quite embarrassing rustle of Pansy's many petticoats, Draco lowered himself to his knees, eyes fixed on Potter's as he tried to accept the task before him. He was simply... simply... oh gods he was about to give head to none other than Harry Potter! A small whimper escaped him and the brunet suddenly bestowed a gentle smile upon him. "It's ok," he soothed, "Call me crazy, but I think you might find you like this more than you're expecting to."

He lifted Draco's limp hand and placed it against his suddenly noticeably straining fly, whispering softly as the Slytherin went wide eyed at the pulsating heat beneath his fingers, "Don't think, just do whatever feels right."

Slowly Draco lowered Potter's fly, biting his lip as it became apparent that the Gryffindor wore no underwear, blushing as the rampant erection seemed to spring free with an energy all its own and startling the blond as he caught himself thinking how pretty it was. Draco blushed even harder, face flaming now as he fought the undeniable fact that Potter actually had a highly aesthetically pleasing cock, reaching out to casually loop his fingers around the base, fingers shaking at the heat of the rigid flesh. Gradually he slid his hand up and down the shaft, dully noting that Potter's prick was a deeper shade than his own and a little wider too and he noted with some glee that, although neither of them could claim to be porn star material, he suspected that he might be a smidgen longer than the boy who lived to make him suck cock. 

He watched as a small bead of translucent, pearly liquid gathered at the head, face still overheated by Potter's soft groan at his hand on Potter's flesh as he leaned forward slowly, heart hammering against his ribs, to carefully run his tongue over the exposed slit and taste the very essence of Potter. It was strong, like suddenly licking your lips in the heat of summer to find them swollen and salty, neither unpleasant nor delectable as a flavour, but connected to the act itself it was, Draco realised with a sickening jolt, surprisingly moreish. He found himself carefully swirling his tongue about the tip, gathering the thick fluid before smoothing it down the shaft, tracing the beating vein he found there and reflecting on how if Pansy had given him a blowjob with this much knowledge as to the male member then maybe he wouldn't have dumped her.

He bobbed his head once, twice down the Gryffindor's shaft, gagging slightly as the head brushed the back of his throat then releasing it quickly, trailing sucking kisses along the underside as he swallowed repeatedly to stop the niggling twitch of his reflexes. He suddenly felt Potter's fingers sliding through his hair, caressing now more than gripping and he lifted his eyes to meet the lust glazed stare of his Gryffindor captor, flushing once more as the brunet let out a low moan at the sight of the small pink tongue tip lapping at his head, Draco holding his eyes as he lowered himself back down Potter's shaft as far as he could, fighting the urge to moan himself as he felt several jolts of arousal shoot through him as Potter's fingers tightened in his hair. He found there was a definite thrill in the situation, swallowing Potter's cock as far as he could and fighting a smile as he considered that if the brunet only knew precisely who it was that knelt before him he somewhat doubted he'd be enjoying himself quite as much. It was becoming steadily easier to suck down Potter’s length and increasingly more difficult to deny the bursts of pleasure throughout his body at the sensation of his lips being drawn tight about the Gryffindor's pulsing shaft, the slick slide and taste of Potter's precum on his tongue. Draco moaned gently as Potter drew him swiftly back up his length and Draco had visions of the brunet brutally fucking his mouth, thigh muscles quivering at the thought. However, to his surprise, the Gryffindor drew him fully of his throbbing member, holding his head back to stare steadily into the bleary, reluctantly aroused eyes of his captive, as Draco shot an alarmed look towards the clock. He shuddered in horror.... Eight minutes, he only had 8 minutes before Potter knew exactly who had been lapping at his prick with more relish than was advisable.

"D...did I do something wrong?" he squeaked as Harry used his tight grip on Pansy's blond locks to haul him to his or rather her feet.

"Not so much you as your parents, Pansy," Harry said maliciously, eyes shining with something akin to spite, "I'm just not going to be able to get off as long as I have to look at that ugly pug face of yours."

Draco gaped at the cruelty of Potter's harsh words before yelping in alarm when the now leering Gryffindor spun him around and pushed him face first onto the bed. "So the way I see it," continued the now purposeful and unwavering brunet as he climbed up onto the bed behind Draco, "the best way to get this over with... and you do want this over with, don't you, Pansy... is for me to not have look at your ugly face at all." And with that he grabbed the hem of Pansy's ridiculous multi-skirted, multi-petticoated, frilled ball gown and flipped the skirt up so that it turned inside out, cocooning Draco's arms, head and upper body in heavy swathes of pink satin and effectively securing the Slytherin within the garish cerise bubble. Draco squealed in shock as he felt Potter's damp rigidity press up against his exposed derriere in the ridiculous pink satin French knickers, hands stroking at the pale pink hold up stockings, realising with some degree of mingled terror and arousal that Potter meant to fuck him. This might have been all very well and good had he have tried it earlier but with barely five minutes to go, Draco most certainly did not want Potter inserting himself into an orifice that would shortly cease to be.

"B... but, Potter, you said, you said if I sucked you I could go!" he cried, voice muffled and strained within the cumbersome folds of material. A harsh chuckle had Draco's nerve endings frying with a mixture of apprehension and a guilty thrill of excitement.

"Actually I said that if you swallowed when I came and took it like a good girl I'd let you go. Obviously, that deal is now null and void, so the new deal is I fuck you, then you go, ok?"

Draco thought quickly, brain reeling in panic at the thought of Potter tearing him a hole where he was certain he didn't want one. "B... but, Potter you can't! I, I've got my period!"

He felt nimble fingers drawing down the satin knickers, slowly so that they only revealed the shape of Pansy's buttocks but not the secrets held between as Potter hitched his hands round Draco's waist and lifted so that his hips pointed up and out towards him, virtually begging to be fucked as his weight came to rest upon his knees, face and torso still laying low against the bed as he breathlessly awaited Potter's response.

"That's alright," he purred, "That wasn't quite what I had in mind anyway."

Draco cried out in horror as Potter pressed what felt like the tip of his wand between Pansy's generous cheeks, muttering a spell Draco wasn't familiar with, but horrifyingly conscious of a warmth seeping through his bowels, a gentle giving as though his body was weightless and his lower body felt as relaxed and pliant as butter. He moaned softly in distress and was again surprised by Potter's hands stroking over the small of his spine, gentle consideration in the gesture despite what was to follow, "I promise you'll like this... I won't hurt you, don't be frightened." And slowly Potter pushed his cock inside.

A tremor shot through Draco, exploding somewhere at the base of his spine and as his body began shuddering, wracked by little waves and shivers, he dimly decided that Pansy must be more sensitive than he had given her credit for, only noting what was truly occurring as he became aware of a dreadful constriction about the erection he had suddenly acquired and the delicious pressure of Potter's cock against something that felt like fizzing, burning and coming all at once.

"Ahhh thank god," Potter groaned pulling out to slide back home again, smiling as Draco shrieked as the Gryffindor deliberately pressed against his prostate, "It's about bloody time, Malfoy, was starting to think you weren't going to change, and I couldn't have stayed harder much longer looking at that ugly cow."

Draco's mouth hung open, shock battling the tumult of ecstasy that threatened to render him senseless for all time unless Potter stopped hammering that spot inside him with that hard prick of his. "Wha... what?" he managed to slur as Potter reached under him to free his leaking cock from its satin restraints and stroking it with quick touches and flicks of his wrist that had the Slytherin drooling against the sheets. "Y... you knew... all.... All along? That... that...?"

"That it was you?" Potter supplied helpfully, groaning as he watched himself disappearing in and out of Draco's tight pink hole, "Yup, got a few tricks hidden up the ol' red and gold sleeves that can 'really' come in handy on occasions such as this... Of course when I realised there was an intruder in our rooms I had no idea that it might be the oh so fuckable Draco Malfoy... imagine my surprise to stroll in and find the exceptionally unfuckable Parkinson. If I hadn't remembered polyjuice I might have fallen for it, but, thankfully, I didn't and now here we are. Would it be strange for me to say it's surprising just how much tighter you are than Parkinson?"

Draco moaned and Harry grinned. "Tell you what, pretty boy, if you can summon the words to tell me just how much you don't want me to finish this up and fuck you into next week then tell me right now and I'll stop... really I will, all you have to do is say so."

"F...F...F..."

"Going to need a little more than that I'm afraid, Malfoy."

"F...Fuck Y...You, you god-damn pervert...."

Harry laughed, a deep belly laugh that sent vibrations through his cock to wreak havoc upon Draco's insides as he bit his fists and tried desperately to keep from thrusting back against the darker boy.

"Fuck you eh? Sounds like an invitation to me..." Potter smirked before gripping Draco's cock tightly at its root, "Lets see how long it takes before you beg me, pervert that I am, to let you come."

Draco wailed as Harry gripped his hips with his one free hand, hips pistoning his gleaming cock in and out of the Slytherin’s snug opening and brushing that secret spot with every outward stroke. Harry alternated between quick, deep jabbing thrusts and rotating his pelvis and stretching Draco wide with his thick cock, grunting low and shivering with restraint as yet more animal noises of pleasure, yelps, mewls, meows and whimpers issued forth from the blond.

Sweat ran into Draco's eyes, stinging and blinding him so that all he was aware of was the vague pink haze around him and the waves of pleasure that ripped through his body from his ass to his bitten lips and centring on his poor neglected prick.

"MmmmMmmmmph, Potter!" he cried, meaning 'enough' but unable to focus long enough to enunciate his syllables properly. Harry's hips slowed and then stilled, buried deep within Draco's heat as he leant over his back to whisper through the thick folds of material, "What was that, Malfoy?"

"Want... Want... please, Potter... ah gods please," he sobbed incoherently, gasping as a rush of cold air hit him as Potter pulled the skirts back. "You want what?" Potter crooned against his ear, now exposed and crimson from blushing as Harry now looked upon Draco's pre-orgasm bleary countenance.

"Want... want to come, Potter... please..." he begged hoarsely, eyes nearly fully closed against the tide of weariness and arousal that soaked into his bones, whimpering softly as Potter drew him upwards by his waist, setting him against Potter’s lap, the pink skirts now spread wide over them as Harry slid Draco's indolent body up and down his shaft, his own hand now squeezing Draco's length rhythmically, pressing his face against the Slytherin's pale throat as the blond boy quivered and whimpered atop him. With a hoarse cry, Harry emptied himself into his shuddering captive reaching round to position the skirts to catch every last spurt of thick creamy release as Draco suddenly keened, jetting pearly white shots of come into the tasteless folds of Pansy's best dress before slumping back in Harry's embrace.

They sat in silence awhile, each waiting for their breathing and heart rate to slow a little, shivering in the suddenly cool air about them, Draco aware of a throb deep within him from over use and generally inactive muscles, an oddly satisfying ache spading throughout his entire body as Potter pressed a kiss to his damp shoulder.

"So, Slytherin," he drawled with a mocking severity, "You still haven't told me what it was you were after in here or why you felt the need to dress as 'Pansy'..." he shuddered with distaste.

Draco shuffled backwards a little, delighting in Potter’s gasp as he shifted on his obviously still tender flesh, "Well, I felt there was 'unfinished business' between us, " he said calmly, "I wanted to dig up some dirt on you and I just figured you'd be unlikely to invite me up here for precisely the reason that you would assume I was up to something... which I was."

Potter snorted, "Fat lot you know then... I've been dying to get you up here for a good long while." He pressed another kiss to the Slytherin's shoulder and the blond felt another burst of arousal flowing through his veins, "Did you get the dirt you were after?"

Draco arched his spine, turning his head to look into the slightly unfocused green eyes, "Well," he murmured conspiratorially as he lifted himself up off of the Gryffindor's semi-hard prick before sliding back down again, enjoying Potters’ strangled moan, "I do think that maybe, just maybe, you might be gay..."

Potter looked outraged, "Libel!" He gasped as Draco began rocking back and forth, "Never even looked at a man that way let alone, let alone... ah fuck stop that or I'm going to flip you over again and 'really' ruin Pansy's dress!"

Draco giggled delightedly and was surprised to have his mouth abruptly claimed in a heated, rough kiss. It was some moments after that he felt capable of speech once more, his rocking in Potter’s lap becoming more frenzied with every passing second, "No, no you're right," he moaned, "Awful rumour... completely unfounded. Forget I mentioned it."

Harry grinned as he began thrusting shallowly inside the blond, "And what about you? Have you learned your lesson about good manners towards your host?"

Draco wailed and shook his head. "Nope," he gasped, "Better teach me that lesson again, Potter. I'm still as ungrateful towards my hosts as ever I Ahhh... just one thing?"

Harry pushed him forward onto his knees again, slamming his cock in and out hard as he grunted and moaned at how tight the Slytherin still was. He was panting as he reached round to pull the blonds garish skirts up about his slim, pale waist, yanking the French knickers off and leaving him bare but for the baby pink stockings so he might better view his cock slipping back and forth between the marble cheeks. "What?" He growled.

"Can I keep the dress on?"

Fin.


End file.
